


You Are My Sweetest Downfall (I Loved You First)

by TheHauntress



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHauntress/pseuds/TheHauntress
Summary: I never wanted to Fall, but if it's the price I need to pay to save you then so be it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	You Are My Sweetest Downfall (I Loved You First)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5hrGcCl_N1/) and Samson by Regina Spektor

Raphael wasn't there when the War started.

But he was there when they started Falling.

He was so confused by everything that's happening. He didn't understand why his brothers are going further down from where Heaven could reach.

Amidst his confusion is when he saw him. At first thought, he thinks he's too innocent-looking to Fall. He looks exactly like those lower-rank cherubs (you know, the one we spell with lowercase 'c' instead of an uppercase one) with his chubby face so angelic and pure that Raphael moved on instinct.

_I cannot let him Fall_. He thought, as he grabbed his hand. The cherub looked at him, smiled despite the tears falling from his many eyes. 

Raphael is in awe of this angel. He doesn't know him, doubt that he ever saw him (given that he's always too busy making stars in the galaxy). He felt his hand slipping from his grasp. He felt him being pulled by something below.

_No_. He thought. Surprised when the cherub replied, _It's okay, I deserve it_.

The cherub is smiling at him like he was the one that needs reassurance. Raphael's own eyes began to water.

_It wouldn't be your fault if I slip from your grasp_. He said, smiling so bright that Raphael was almost convinced by it. _It'd be just like any accident there is, no harm done_.

**_No harm done_** , Raphael thought, incredulity dripping out of him way before humans have invented a word to describe what he's feeling, and he cried. Because, really. If any angel Fell from Her Grace, all kinds of harm would be done and Raphael, he can't let that happen.

_Not to you_ , he thought. But the hand he was holding had finally slipped and Raphael didn't think twice in following him downwards.

_I don't want to Fall_ , he said. _I never wanted to, but if it's the price I need to pay to save you then so be it_.

\---

"Crowley, dear, are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Crowley asked. He's been staring way too long then.

"I asked if you're alright." Aziraphale repeated. "You look like you're in turmoil there. What's wrong?"

Crowley smiled, "Nothing, Angel. Nothing you need to be concerned about."

**Author's Note:**

> my very first GO ff and it turned out to be very vague gawd anyway thanks for reading!!!!
> 
> I'd probably do a Reverse Omens with this same AU, lemme know what you think!!


End file.
